


[Podfic of] Surface

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny knows what Patrick used to do when he felt like this, before they got together: he’d find a bar, drink until the too-sharp edge under his skin sanded away; take a girl home, come back the next morning looking a little better but still unsatisfied, because he isn’t looking to be calmed.</p><p>He’s looking to be <i>caught</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Surface

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: The author of this story has chosen to delete the text/story from AO3, and that is why it is not linked here anymore. AO3 automatically removes the "inspired by" link when a story is deleted.

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1ce7BV8) [6.5 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 14:07

**Streaming:**  



End file.
